madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Problems with Molting, Chapter one
Chapter one of The Problems with Molting. Story (takes place after 'High Moltage') After the penguins, lemurs and Marlene got back to the zoo from the movie theater, they separate to their habitats and not a moment too soon Alice comes by and catches sight of Private still molting, "there you are, now to get you to the vet" she says and scoops Private up and walks away with him while the three older penguins watch, "something tells me Alice knows nothing about molting does she" Kowalski comments, "well lets see how she reacts to it" Skipper proposes and they all head out, Marlene, the lemurs and a few other zoo animals had also noticed and were heading there too, which the penguins did not expect, "what are all of you doing here?" Skipper asks, "we just wanna know why Alice took Private here" Burt answered innocently, "yeah" Pinky added, Skipper just shrugs and they all look into the window, while taking care not to let the humans notice. Inside the clinic Private was on a table with that same doctor and Alice, "oh this isn't anything to worry about, he's just shedding his feathers that have worn away from age and use, it's like puberty" the doctor said, "oh, I new snakes shedded their skins but I didn't know birds do too" Alice remarked causing Skipper, Kowalski and Rico outside to giggle quietly, "so when do they grow back?" she added, "about a month, the downside is that he won't be swimming for a while and may not eat anything, wild penguins tend to live off fat reserves they store since they can't go swimming for their food and this is a force of habit of theirs in captive ones, you can keep giving some fish but don't be surprised if he gets skinny" the doctor answers, "well I don't think feeding will be that necessary since he does have a lot of fat all the time" Alice joked which made the doctor laugh in agreement, Private snorted but felt that he could benefit from it, he started to skim and poke his belly and would be glad to reduce the fatness, even if it wouldn't be permanent. Back with the animals outside they all began to leave as they were now satisfied getting there questions answered, some of them like Pinky began to feel guilty for making fun of Private when Marlene had him show off his nudity, they all should have known he was just shedding, it's the circle of life, so they decided to apologize to the British bird tomorrow. Only the remaining three penguins, Marlene and the lemurs remained, "wait did she said he was shedding? like when a snake sheds it's skin?" Julien asks, "yeah, the rest of us did a few times too, don't you lemurs ever shed?" Kowalski returns, "well yeah but our species don't molt like penguins do" Maurice answered, "I'll admit though I was not expecting your skin to be a pinkish pigment, I thought it was the same color as your feathers" Julien added only to earn an eye-roll from Skipper, and with that the lemurs left, "well I'll admit my species also sheds or molts or whatever you prefer to call it" Marlene admitted and then left too, the three older penguins decided to head back to their habitat having nothing else to do, Alice later walked out with Private and returned him to the exhibit. The next day when the penguins were doing their training, including Private despite still molting, they notice the other zoo animals start to gather around their home, "what are you all doing now?" Skipper asks, "we uh, wanted to apologize to Private for making fun of his nakedness" Roy explained nervously, "yeah we should've known you were molting, I do know that reptiles and arthropods do and some of us mammals, us chimps included, I guess all animals go through it" Mason remarks, "aw it's okay I forgive you all" Private admires blushing from all the attention, especially since he's one hundred percent naked in public. They all disperse back to their habitats and Skipper comes to Private and gives him a hug, "I'm so proud of you Private, you know that the molt means you're growing up" he states teary eyed, "I know, I remember when you were all molting for the first time and it gave you all growth spurts, and it was embarrassing to see you get your sexuality tested" Private remarked, "don't remind me" Rico muttered shuddering. During Private's molting phase he had to sit out some missions and of course did lose his appetite for any food even though he did eat a little and his belly was starting to shrink, but not much to his disappointment. After the month had passed Private's feathers had fully regenerated and Kowalski did a medical exam and had Private test his new feathers out by swimming a little, at the same time the lemurs were relaxing and Julien was admiring the penguins, "guess I can't be being making fun of the nice penguin's nakedness anymore, oh well it was nice while it was lasting" he complimented, Maurice just nods while Mort said "so true", unaware that a few pieces of hair were falling off him. Stay tuned for The Problems with Molting, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event